Death Trap Aphrodisiac
by gidgegirl
Summary: The trusty Volkswagen sets the scene for a blossoming romance. One-shot.


**_So I apologize for the title. I have an epic inability for proper titles. I hope you enjoy this, it suddenly popped into my head and wouldn't leave me be. (And I would happily accept any suggestion for a better title.) Thanks, and enjoy!_**

* * *

The puttering yellow machine coughed as it rolled to a stop outside the mayoral mansion. Emma jammed the stick into gear as the sound of grinding loudly filled the car. Being the sheriff of a fairytale town had its perks, but tonight had involved one of the downsides: irresponsible magic. And now, thanks to some teenage pranksters and a possessed arcade building, she was late for dinner with Regina and Henry. Again.

Weekly dinners had been arranged after the return from Neverland. A truce-of sorts-was formed between the two mothers. It was agreed that Henry live with Regina. Their son spent every other weekend with Emma under the stipulation that the mayor allow "family" dinners every Monday and Thursday night, which were only to be cancelled under dire circumstances.

Regina had insisted on cooking to ensure Henry's nutritional health and Emma accommodated the demand.

When Regina had first suggested meals for the three of them Emma had mumbled something incoherent about helping to prepare some of the gourmet dishes. Henry had giggled uncontrollably for no less than ten minutes at the suggestion.

Emma fumbled as she quickly opened the creaky door and kicked out at it. When it came swinging back into her face she shoved it again and quickly stood up.

In a red-faced huff, the sheriff pulled off her favorite jacket. The leather bunched up and caught for only a second and the blonde slapped it furiously against the driver's seat in a repeated attempt to disconnect herself from the stifling clothing. It finally dislodged from her right arm and fell onto the floor amidst the gum wrappers and dirt.

Not bothering to pick it up, Emma slammed the door hard and cringed at a loud squeak. The sheriff looked down at the peeling yellow paint. Her eyes searched for a new flaw.

A second later she shrugged, quickly moved away from the reliable Volkswagen and jogged through the gate up the walk to the elaborate home.

Emma paused slightly. She took a deep breath and noted the mist left hanging in the air as it was exhaled.

Swiftly, Emma checked the doorknob and noted that it turned. Brown boots were followed by a lithe body that slipped through the archway quietly. Soft blonde hair fell into her line of sight as she quickly scanned the foyer. Emma could see there was no one awaiting her in the hallway and shifted on the balls of her feet, which whispered along the hardwood floors toward the dining room.

Her soft footfalls were the only sound that filled the area. She reached a wall and hesitantly tilted her head around the corner toward the kitchen. Emma was startled at the sudden presence of a body pressed into hers and a firm grip clenching her bicep.

"Miss Swan," Regina whispered with an edge in her voice. Emma shuddered just slightly as the tight fingers grasped the arm of her white sweater.

"Would you please join me outside?"

And in a puff of purple smoke, the space where just a second ago Emma Swan and Regina Mills had stood, was vacant. A young boy walked through the hallway too transfixed on licking the chocolate frosting off a cupcake to notice the faint wisps of lavender that still clung to the air.

Henry Mills bounded up the stairs with his dessert, a daring feat because his mother never would have allowed him sweets in his bedroom, and attempted his best to ensure no crumbs were left lying on the carpet. The young man's eyes scoured the white fabric. He sighed, entered his room and set the cake on a desk made of deep mahogany. Henry spun back to his door and closed it tightly before he turned the lock with a loud click.

Emma stumbled into her faithful beetle as the magical smoke dissipated and she and Regina were standing on the blacktop of the mayor's deserted street. The block where the mansion was located was dark, the only light provided to them from the large home placed in the middle. Even the street lamps were dim.

She held onto the roof with both hands and looked over her shoulder at Regina, who stood there with her arms crossed and one hip jutted out. The steady clack of a regal heel sounded against asphalt.

"Listen, Regina...I can explain," Emma said breathily. She heaved a solid, deep breath and stood up straight only to once again lean against her car, this time with her back to the door. Mayor Mills stood over the sheriff, dressed in her black power suit, the dark vest and buttons wrinkling together due to her stance. A sliver of lacy black fabric peeked out from the undershirt. Regina stepped forward and stood just inches from Emma.

"No need," Regina stated curtly. She brought her arms down. Emma moved upward and matched the mayor's eyeline equally.

"You're late, Miss Swan," the hard voice said. Regina shifted slightly, quietly.

"Yes, but as I was about to say-"

"Sheriff Swan, if you are not going to take these dinners seriously I can certainly reconsider my kindness."

"Kindness?" Emma stood a bit straighter and grimaced. "I wouldn't use that word. You treat me like a kid when I come over just because-"

"Because what, dear?" The mayor stepped farther forward and Emma braced herself against the car with a small backstep.

The blonde took a deep breath before speaking again.

"Never mind," Emma said calmly, her arms held up in front of her in the pose of surrender. "I was just trying to tell you something came up at the office and I couldn't get here in ti-"

"Why even bothering showing up at all?" Regina shifted, standing over the savior with her back straight. "If you don't care to dine with us you don't have to make up any excuses, _Emma_."

Regina said the name as though she were speaking to a puppy who didn't quite understand yet that the syllables were designated to her. Deep brown eyes faltered for just a moment as the blonde watched. The savior perked up at the expression.

Emma smirked. Regina frowned and took up a position of superiority once again. The sheriff of Storybrooke stepped forward into the mayor's space and locked light blue eyes with brown.

"You're disappointed," Emma voiced, slightly breathless. Again she watched as a mist hung in the air, this time taking up the limited amount of space between their two bodies.

"Disappointed at your inability to show up to an event any earlier than two hours before it's begun, perhaps."

Regina moved backward and to her right. She sidestepped the sheriff as the blonde moved boldly forward, a purpose in her steady steps.

"No," Emma laughed and shook her head. She caught Regina just as the mayor moved away and effectively pinned the brunette in place against her rusty constant of a vehicle. Brown eyes reflected a bit of fear paired with the ever-present annoyance.

"What are you do-"

"Shh, Regina, I get it now."

"And just what exactly do you get, Sheriff Swan?" Regina asked with a condescending tone as she ceased her efforts to be freed from Emma's hold.

"You want me here," Emma said and released a sigh of happiness as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and her gaze fixed to the asphalt. "I felt...I felt something when we were in that place and then-I mean, I should have known. You completely pulled a 180 once we got back...and the distance...and the snobby bitch routine all over again…"

Emma looked up from her shoes to again gaze into the eyes of the once evil queen.

"What are you rambling about?" The tone of Regina's voice still held the harshness of earlier, but it was much softer, quieter.

A slight breeze played with their hair as they stood in silence. Emma watched as the brunette expelled a cloud of breath into the air with an expression somewhat akin to bewilderment painted on her face. The smirk emerged once again.

"You want me," Emma said, smiling. "You want me here…"

"Yes, Miss Swan, you've said that already," Regina admonished, and stood up straighter in the face of her captor. Emma's hand still held her wrist in place.

"Oh would you please just stop talking?" Emma laughed and leaned her body in against Regina's. The mayor noticeably swallowed before she angrily fired back.

"I don't even know why I bother with you when you refuse to make any sense of a single thing you sa-"

The regal mayor was cut off by Emma's lips on her own. Warm hands grasped her face and pulled her amidst a covering of blonde hair as the wind picked up. Regina stood stock still and moved her arms just slightly.

She grasped Emma's waist lightly before she attempted to pull back to the car behind her. Without much room to retreat her efforts were fruitless. Emma simply pushed her harder to the yellow death trap and dropped a right hand down to gainfully pull Regina closer by the waist.

Madam mayor made a small, moaning noise into Emma's mouth as the savior ran her tongue along a luscious bottom lip. And the blonde took her chance, unphased when Regina's mouth opened. She slipped inside to the sound of more moaning and kicked the brunette's legs apart from one another before she placed her right thigh between them.

Their breathing intensified as hands and mouths and legs moved together lustfully. Emma matched the rhythm of her tongue to the movement of her body against Regina and pulled a small waist toward her. Muscles tensed together as both women grasped to be impossibly closer to one another.

Emma dislodged her lips and ran them along tan skin. She stopped to pay extra attention to a particularly sensitive spot and felt Regina go slightly limp at the action. Capable hands held to the mayor as she was moved to her left and barely noticed until a nimble hand was opening the driver's side door of the yellow bug.

The bucket seat made a small groan as Regina plopped down into it. Emma leaned over and tossed her leather jacket on the passenger seat before she settled onto Regina's lap. As she straddled the mayor a quick honk of the horn shattered the silence and for a moment both women stilled completely to observe their surroundings. When no one popped out of the shadows Emma deftly leaned over. While she applied much of the same attention as before, this time to Regina's collarbone, she grasped the side lever to lower the seat.

As they reclined, Regina grabbed Emma's sides and pushed up in an attempt to dampen the sheriff's spirits. The mayor sits up and takes Emma with her. The ever persistent blonde continued her ministrations on Regina's neck and ran her left hand along the mayor's side before she brought it up to cup a full breast.

"Miss Swan-" Regina started but was cut off by her own quick exhale. "Miss-_Emma_"

"Yes, Regina?" Emma answered breathily. Not a bit of her mind was paying attention to the conversation the once queen had apparently decided was important to have right this second.

"...and this is hardly the example to set for Henry...your parents would never…"

Emma heard bits and pieces as she listened to Regina's voice hum above her, more intent to nip at the brunette's neck.

"Are you paying any attention to what I'm saying whatsoever?"

Regina pulled the blonde from her body and looked her straight in the eyes. Emma sighed and stared back with a smirk. She began unfastening the buttons of the brunette's vest and blouse.

"No, Regina." Emma remarked a bit playfully. "Talking about the kid, everybody else, that's not fun. You know what is fun?"

The sheriff ground herself down hard onto Regina's lap and elicited a moan from the mayor. Emma smirked and leaned back down to trace a path with her tongue upon tan skin, from clavicle to mid-abdomen and hands moved up to unclasp the fabric which held supple breasts beneath it. Emma leaned down and took Regina with her as the seat adjusted to a horizontal position.

And as a young boy with dark hair laid passed out on a star-covered comforter in the mayoral mansion, chocolate frosting caked across young lips, his two mothers christened the ancient vehicle sitting outside and began the path of their long life together.


End file.
